


Would anyone care?

by Booker_DeShit



Series: The autistic DeWitt's series [14]
Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Angst, Autistic Booker DeWitt, Autistic Elizabeth (BioShock), Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Sad, Sad Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Wordcount: 100-500, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: Would anyone care? Would anyone cry, if I finally stepped off this ledge tonight? Would anything change? Would you all be just fine?
Relationships: Booker DeWitt & Elizabeth
Series: The autistic DeWitt's series [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559641
Kudos: 4





	Would anyone care?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Would anyone care by Citizen Soldier & my own thoughts.

“Have you ever found yourself thinking, if you were to die this moment, would anyone care? Would anyone cry?” Elizabeth looked up from her cotton candy, at where her new companion was standing. Booker faced away from her, leaning his forearms on the railing, gaze locked on the seemingly endless sky of clouds.

Elizabeth couldn’t remember everything thinking about her own mortality, even if death was no longer a stranger to her, she wasn’t sure how she was meant to respond, “I don’t think I understand, Mr DeWitt.” He pulled away from the railing only slightly, enough to look back at her, a smile gracing his lips. She hadn’t yet seen him smile in the few hours they knew each other, so she guessed it wasn’t a common thing for him. But this smile looked sad, Booker looked weary, & weren’t smiles meant to be happy things?

“Don’t worry about it, Elizabeth,” He shook his head, “You won’t understand it.” She let out a gasp at that. Excuse him! She had taught herself, all alone, pre-calculus & the basics of quantum physics, with nothing but books at hand! If there was anyone who could understand it was her, & she wasn’t scared to tell him so.

“I will understand it!” She huffed, pouting.

Booker released a breath through his nose, his smile not disappearing, before he walked up to her & gave her hair a ruffle, “This isn’t a case of book smarts, kid. You just don’t have the life experience for it, not yet. Remind me in a few years & maybe I’ll explain it to you then.” He let his hand rest atop her head for a second longer, oddly comforting, before moving away again. Elizabeth didn’t quite hear him say to himself ‘if you’re still around for that’, but nonetheless she made a mental note to remind him.

~~==~~==~~==~~==

“Booker?” Elizabeth choked out through tears, his blood staining her hands, “Remember back in Battleship Bay? You asked me if I ever thought about what would happen if I died. Would anyone care? Would they cry? And you told me to remind you to explain it to me, when I said I didn’t understand,” She wiped away a tear, smudging the blood on her pale cheek, but the tears just kept coming, “I think I... I think I finally understand. And, I know you can’t hear me anymore, but I want you to know, that I care, & that I’m crying,” She leant over, touching her forehead to his, & it was cold, so cold, & he was lifeless, “I’m sorry I let you give up, I’m sorry. I care. No one else might, but I do. I really, really do. I miss you.”


End file.
